


Blood Moon

by Passionpire88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: When the moon is full, my animal side appears. Especially with you.





	

The red moon shone brightly in the winter night sky as Elana knocked on the inn door. The was no answer so she stepped inside. She could not smell the scent of Granny, then again it was Saturday night at 8:30. The diner would be at full capacity due to the cold and the dinner rush. Elana heard a snarl behind her. She grinned wickedly. “Good evening, Miss Lucas.” She whispered in a seductive tone. 

The tigress was on the floor and a large black wolf was on top of her, the yellow eyes glowing with bloodlust. Elana growled and shifted. The tigress only heard the sound of hers and Ruby's heart in the inn. They were alone. She roared in triumph and knocked the wolf off of her before running out into the night air, the wind whistling through her fur and Ruby panting happily behind her. The woods belonged to the two beasts as they bit, they bled and lusted after the other. 

Elana became human and Ruby did too. But their dance of wild blood was far from over. Ruby was covered in Elana's marks, her dark hair was wild and her lips were bruised and bloody. She spoke no words but snarled. Elana smirked evilly and her hands grabbed the wolf’s throat. Ruby’s hips twitched under Elana’s body and she moaned pleadingly. 

“Oh please...You are better than this you miserable dog.” Elana said with a reckless laugh. Ruby's eyes became yellow and shaking fingers found their way into Elana's core. “There's a good little bitch…” Elana purred with pleasure. Ruby whined. Elana chuckled. “I see...Well since you have been such a bad girl I suppose I should reward you for letting your wolf out. It's been so long since I've found such a terrible animal to roll around with.” 

Elana practically cackled with delight at Ruby's screams of beautiful release. The laugh was cut off by her own orgasm though...together in the night of the blood moon...all was undone. 

“How...What happened to you last night?” Ruby asked when she woke up in her bed with Elana by her side, not even bothering to ask or remembering how she got there. 

Elana shrugged. “Full moon does things to us shifters darling. I've learned not to question it and just enjoy the ride.” 

Ruby smirked. “I've never seen you so...You were so sexy last night. So wild. So bad...Not that you weren't hot as fuck before but…” Ruby shivered at the memory. “I didn't recognize you.” 

Elana smiled gently before kissing one of the scratches she left on Ruby's neck. “I'm not just one pretty face, Lucas. I am many. But all of them love you.” 

Ruby felt herself blushing. This was the Elana she knew. But the one from the night before was the same person. She didn't understand what twist of fate had made sure she was so lucky to have both.“I...I love you too, Elana.” She whispered before kissing the taller girl softly. 

Elana’s hands fell to Ruby's waist. “As much as I would love to continue this gentle encore of last night...I am so fucking sore and we are both covered in blood.” Said the tigress with a flirty but sheepish grin. 

Ruby smiled back.“Yeah...We better get cleaned up before Granny has a fit.”


End file.
